My Love Forever and Never
by LoveandButterflyKisses
Summary: This is basically what I think SHOULD have happened in the story Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble to Mean by Taylor Swift

Nancy sneaked around the corner and ran into the room. Squeaking, the floor underneath her screamed, "Robber in the house! Robber in the house!" Nancy fingered the knife hidden inside her pocket, hoping she wouldn't have to use it on anyone coming downstairs to inspect the noise. No one came. She slowly grabbed the gold silverware, and ran. She met her boyfriend, Bill, outside the house. He kissed her quickly, then looked in the bag.

"My God, Nancy! How stupid can you be? This is all engraved with the house owner's name!" Bill cried, then quickly hit her across the face. Nancy fell to the floor, gasping and covering her bruised cheek with her hand. Bill sneered at her, then walked away. "Grow up, baby." Nancy could hear him mutter under his breath.

Nancy got up out of the mud and slowly walked away. These kinds of things had been occurring for weeks now. Bill never cared about her, just about her stealing skills. Just recently, when she had been caught for stealing, the emancipated teenage girl couldn't count on her boyfriend, if that's what Nancy could call Bill, to get her out of jail. Instead, her best friend had to post bail. When Nancy had met Bill the next day, instead of coming with an apology and a hug, he gave her information on a new assignment. As Bill walked out the door, he said, "Oh, and sweetheart? Be more careful next time."

_The next day,_ Nancy promised herself. _Tomorrow I'm going to break up with him._ And no matter what she told herself, Nancy couldn't bear to do it. She loved Bill, even if he acted like a moron sometimes. Well, all the time.

Nancy, as she was walking down past Bill's house, decided exactly what she was going to do. She took the knife out of her pocket, and cut her arm open. Using the blood rushing out of her cut, she wrote on the door, "We're through."

Nancy realized that she had cut her arm a little too much. She tore the sleeves off of her shirt, tied them to her arm to stop the blood from rushing, and walked away. Bill was probably drunk right now, just like always. When he sees what she did, Bill would be furious, but by that time, Nancy would be gone. She had a future, and she wasn't going to let any man, not even Bill, screw this up for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy smiled, and took another sip of beer. She was sitting in a complete stranger's house, drinking and talking with him. She didn't feel uncomfortable, though. Maybe it was because she had been living with strangers for the last year, traveling far from her old home with her abusive boyfriend. Maybe it was because the beer had loosened her up. Or maybe it was because this man made her feel more comfortable than any other man ever had.

"So, anyway, what's your story? I've been doing all the talking," theman- Ben?- said.

Nancy stopped suddenly. She didn't know how to respond to that. Should she tell this stranger, whom she has not known for twelve hours, what that monster had done to her? Then, she breathed quietly. She knew exactly what to tell him. After all, he had opened up to her. It was only polite to talk about herself.

"Well, my name is Nancy. I am 25 years old, and I used to work at an orphanage of sorts. It was an all-boys home, and there were probably about 20 kids, mostly 10 and 11, none older than 15. We sent them off to work at an early age, and they helped us not only make money, but to be happy, also. There were two other people helping me to run the home, a man named Fagin and my ex-boyfriend, Bill. Bill and I had some... difficulties, and eventually I just had to leave. It wasn't worth staying, even with my boys there."

Ben's eyes were wide, mouth agape. "Oh my goodness, Nancy. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." He paused here for a second, unsure of where to continue. "If you need a place to stay... not just tonight, for as long as you need... I'm here for you."

Nancy blinked the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She got up from the table and walked over to him to give him a hug. Nancy could feel him tensing up, but then he relaxed, hugging her back. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Ben looked a bit taken aback. "It's no problem. Actually, I think I have seen you before. You're Sienna's girl, right? Nancy?"

Nancy looked at Ben quizzically. "Um, yes, actually, I am. Why?"

Ben smiled. "When my father, General Benjamin Worthling III, was 25- your age- he lived next door to Sienna. I was two, and you were just born. I can't actually remember you, but my father would tell me stories."

She was visibly shocked. "No way. Your kidding me. Tell me some!" she begged.

Ben launched into a tale. Nancy listened quietly, inquiring about details when she neede to. This continued all night, until 3 in the morning. Then, Nancy went into the guest bedroom and fell asleep. In this place, she knew that she was safe. It was such a different feeling than when she was still with Bill. And when she woke up and Ben was making food for her, she knew that nothing would ever be the same again. That wasn't a bad thing, though. Nancy decided to take one thing at a time, but knew in her heart that Ben was nothing like Bill.

I'm going to post more later, when I think about how her story will continue. Please, if you have enjoyed this so far, write to me and tell me how you think this should continue! Thank you so much!


End file.
